


Well Spent Weeks Bring Happy Sleep

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [7]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Blankets, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, The Trees' Christmas 2020 Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Fic 7/12. Prompt: Wrapped Up Warm.Dom is tired after his album's release, and ready to sleep for a week. And his girlfriend is more than happy to join him.
Relationships: Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036293
Kudos: 5





	Well Spent Weeks Bring Happy Sleep

Dom filmed himself falling face down onto the sofa, lifted his head long enough to put it on his Instagram story, simply captioning it with the word ‘night’ before dropping both his phone and his head onto the sofa and closing his eyes,

It had been an exhausting two weeks. First it had been the build up to his new album getting released, which had been filled with anticipation, until the feeling had been practically thrumming through his veins. He hadn’t even been able to sleep the night before the release; he was too wired. Then the album had been released, and Dom had been fuckin’ ecstatic about the BHC loving all the new songs. He’d spent hours on social media, finding out what people thought, even as he was signing things…and he had been signing a lot of things. Too much, according to some people. A lot of people, in fact: people who thought his record label shouldn’t have pushed him to put out as many limited editions and exclusives that then weren’t exclusives, but Dom hadn’t minded. His fans wanted things, and Dom wanted to give his fans what they wanted.

…He was tired, though. Tired to the bone, the kind of tired that made his head feel like it was stuffed full of cotton wool and like he was trying to move through knee-deep mud. It had been an amazing fortnight, but the adrenaline, the excitement, and the lack of sleep had all crashed down around him all at once. His mates had gone home, the party was over, and Dom was ready to sleep for a week.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you don’t want to sleep there.”

Fingers ran through his hair, prompting Dom to look up to where his girlfriend Clem was perched on the arm of the sofa: “Sleepy.”

“I know, but you won’t sleep well on the sofa, will you?”

“…No.” Dom admitted grudgingly, mainly because he was too tired to think up anything that even resembled an argument.

“So let me help you to bed?”

Dom moaned…but allowed Clem to haul him off of the sofa. She was right, after all; all he’d get from sleeping on the sofa was a bad back and a crick in his neck, and with Clem pulling one of his arms over her shoulders, it didn’t seem like such an impossible feat to make it from the living room to their bedroom. Between them, they managed to shuffle out into the hallway, then into the bedroom, and over to the bed.

Clem laughed when Dom flopped down on the bed, groaning like a zombie. She had clearly been expecting him to act like this, as she'd already taken all the blankets off the bed, allowing him to drop straight onto the freshly laundered sheets.

He happily rubbed his face against the soft cotton of the clean sheets, making a satisfied noise low in his throat, while Clem continued laughing sweetly. Dom didn't mind - he knew that, although she was laughing at him, it wasn't malicious. She didn't think his weirdness was a bad thing: she thought it was endearing. She loved him for it, among other things, and that meant a lot to Dom. As did the way she looked after him when, frankly, he was incapable of doing it himself.

Dom knew he didn’t make it easy for himself; he spent too much time worrying about things he couldn’t control, and overworked himself until he was shattered. Far too often, he found himself incapable of functioning…but, these days, Clem was always there when he did that to himself, and tonight was no exception. She pulled Dom’s jeans down his legs, leaving him in his t-shirt, boxers, and pink socks, and wrapped a fluffy blanket around his shoulders, before throwing a duvet over the top, all while Dom buried his face in the pillows.

“Cle- _em_.” he whined, when it sounded like she was going to leave the bedroom: “Don’t leave me.”

“You want me to come to bed with you, sweetheart?” Clem replied teasingly.

Dom, though, was completely honest when he answered: “Always.”

Clem laughed again, this time sounding more charmed than amused, and although she still left the room, Dom could hear her switching off lights and locking the front door, before she came back into their room, ready to join him.

Dom happily wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, waiting for Clem to join him in bed.

He wasn’t waiting long; just a minute later, Clem was sliding under the duvet beside him, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt and her knickers, smiling and rubbing her nose against his playfully.

Dom cooed in the back of his throat, pulling Clem in close against his chest, wrapping his blanket around them both under the duvet. Clem allowed it, even snuggled closer to him, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, before he buried his face in her neck, and peppered kisses against all the skin he could reach without moving his head. It was already getting harder to keep his eyes open, let alone move, but before he passed out from exhaustion…

“I love you, Clementina.”

“I love you too, Dominic.” Clem replied, sounding a little taken aback by his sudden announcement…but that didn’t stop her from squeezing him in a gentle hug as a response: “You’ve done really well these last two weeks, Dom. I mean it - you’ve been absolutely fucking amazing.”

Dom smiled sleepily: “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I don’t know about that.” Clem hummed thoughtfully: “You’re pretty amazing at the best of times, but thank you anyway.”

Dom wanted to argue, but he was too tired. Instead, he pressed just one more kiss against Clem’s neck, before he closed his eyes. Tired as he was, and bundled up warm: wrapped in blankets and with Clem in his arms, it didn’t take long. He was happy as a clam, and out like a light.

He slept like a rock - and when he woke up, Clem was still under the blankets with him, still bundled up against the cold with him, and sleeping peacefully on.

He didn’t hesitate to join her.


End file.
